1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new or improved excavating apparatus of the type that employs a high pressure jet of fluid to excavate holes or trenches in soil, the loosened soil and fluid being drawn out of the excavation under vacuum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide equipment of this type in the form of a self-propelled vehicle having a vacuum conduit leading to a tank in the vehicle and extending along the length of a boom which is pivoted on the vehicle about a horizontal axis to allow the cutting end of the conduit to be lowered vertically into the ground. Such apparatus however requires considerable headroom for the luffing movement of the boom, and there is always the danger that the boom may foul obstructions such as overhead power lines.